Without You
by qt.marano
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are best friends, aspiring musicians and both have crushes on each other. Sadly, they both get bullied by The Populars in their school. Ally is always shy around them but Austin is never afraid to stick up for her. What happens when Austin JOINS the rude group and forgets about Ally? How will she deal with it? And will she ever get her best friend back?


_**A/N: My first fan-fiction on this site. Sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar, spelling, etc. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

**Chapter 1: Populars**

**_Ally; _**

**I **stuffed my backpack into my locker, took out my History book and both my purple and black notebook and slammed the locker door shut. I let out some air and breathe in again. All my life I've hated school. Sure, I do good in all my grades but that doesn't mean I don't like it. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here but sadly I don't. The only good thing that I like about school is the fact that I'm able to see my friends five days a week. But the one thing that really makes me despise school the most are...

_The Populars._

They pretty much rule this school with an iron fist and tease almost anyone that isn't them. One time they bullied my good friend Caroline every single day of their lives and caused her to change schools. Three people dropped out of the group because of that...but the rest of The Populars just found more people to take their place.

Almost everyone hates them. The reason they never say 'no' to the group is because they're scared of them. To be honest I've always kind of feared them myself, but rarely I ever find myself speaking with them confidently.

"Hey _Allyson_," The relaxed tone made me suspect Austin. I spun around.

And I was correct.

"I told you to stop calling me that," I lightly scolded as I playfully punched him in the arm. He's been my best friend ever since I came to this school. I came a month too late and he used to get played around by The Populars _alone, _but they teased him less than they do now. I always apologize to him because it's pretty much my fault that he gets picked on more than he used to.

It was always because I was a loser, I tell myself. The more you hang with a loser the more you will soon get beaten up.

Austin doesn't deserve to feel bad. He should really stop hanging out with me. He's real attractive, to be honest. Beach blonde hair. Hazel eyes. Award winning smile. Casual clothes. Average grade. Nice personality. I'm surprised he's not one of _them_.

I might have a tiny crush on him. _Mayyyyyybeee. _

Haha. He doesn't expect a thing.

Austin chuckles, "I like calling you by your real name. It's beautiful." He spills.

My breath stocked. He called me beautiful? No, no. He called my _name _beautiful. Come on Ally, there's no way he'll like you back, more than a friend.

"Oh...uh, yeah." I say awkwardly. "I mean, thanks." Wow. I'm talking like I've just met a huge celebrity when really I've known the guy for three years already.

He smirks at my reaction and my cheeks turn pink. It's real obvious he knows I like him now. Just quit it Ally!

_**Austin; **_

**Why **is Ally acting sort of...weird? It's kind of cute, to be honest.

Maybe I like her. _Mayyyyyybeee. _

The bell rings and I'm about to wave goodbye to my best friend when I hear heels clicking against the tiled floor.

I sigh.

_Populars. _

"Hey, its Ally Dorkson and her dumb blonde friend too," Head of the group, Cassidy says with a hand on her hip as she and her other friends stop in front of us.

Dallas laughs, "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about you two. But hey, whenever we think of stupid losers we've teased, you two are the first on our list." The group laughs and Ally frowns looking down at her white Converse sneakers.

Kira pushes Ally _hard_ and slams her back against the lockers, leaving the light skinned brunette in sharp pain. "Wow. You're that weak? Such a freak," she smirks.

My blood rises and I clench my fists. "Don't you dare talk to Ally like that!" I scream at her.

Elliot, the best good looking of the group, has his eyebrows up and he folds his arms across his chest. "Aw, how _sweet_." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "Come on Austin, we know you'd rather join _us _populars than stay with that geek."

I laughed, "Yeah, okay. Like I'd wanna join your stupid little club. All you guys ever do is pick on the innocent kids who at least have a life unlike you people," I deadpanned.

"We're better than you and you know it." Jace says as he pushes through the rest of the populars.

"All of us are equal..." Ally whispers.

Dallas snorts. "Oh wow. You sound just like my mom. You're such a nerd, Dorkson. This is why no one likes you." He tries to convince her, but before he can say anything else, I punch him _hard _in the stomach.

"Oh my god, Dallas!" Cassidy squeals with wide eyes as she watches him fall to floor. She bends down to help him and so does Jace.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot asks, staring at me with Kira clinging to his arm in fear of me.

I smirk, "That's what happens when you mess with me. And that goes for Ally _Dawson _too. Let's go Allygator," I smile at my best friend as I pull her arm towards the exit.


End file.
